What I'd like to say
by aReadingHeart
Summary: Broken buildings. Broken bodies. Broken hopes. The whole city's broken now that Mudus's gone. And the world's in chaos thanks to us. I thought maybe I'd finally have a chance with this family thing. Y'know, long lost brothers working together or something. I trusted you. Why'd you do it? Why lie to us like that? -Dante's POV post DmC (reboot), companion piece to "Days and nights".


I originally started this planning to write something completely different, but apparently it had other plans. It's a one-shot and can stand alone, but does tie in with "Days and nights", which is Kat's POV about the aftermath.

Characters © Capcom, Ninja Theory, etc.

Written by aReadingHeart.

* * *

**What I'd like to say**

Broken buildings. Broken bodies. Broken hopes. The whole damn city's broken now that Mudus's gone. And the world's gone to hell. Now everyone gets to see what I saw all those years, see that I wasn't crazy. Right after we fought him, and each other, the heaviest concentration of demon scum was close to the tower. So I focused on cleaning that up first, not letting the bastards spread out further. That meant I got to see all the destruction and dead people up close and personal. Honestly, even though I've been in hell, sometimes I thought it couldn't be real, just some screwed up dream turned into a nightmare. God knows I have enough of those. But it wasn't. Isn't.

We really screwed the world over, brother. You screwed us over, turning like that. Why. Why the hell did you do it?! We trusted you. _She_ trusted you! Dammit, I should've seen it coming. Phineas was right. But I thought you had a plan, you always had a plan. Just let the governments do their thing, help out people, and kill the demons. I trusted you. With my life, with _everyone's_ lives.

I thought maybe I'd finally have a chance with this family thing. Y'know, long lost brothers working together and setting up a demon killing business or something. Hah, should've known it wouldn't work. You trust people, you get burned, or they try to kill you; that's what I always lived by. Until I met Kat and you. Did you know that you were the first people I trusted in _years_? Bet you did. And used that to your advantage, my desperation at not being alone, not just some psycho freak who saw demons, who had these bizarre powers. You showed me who I was so you could manipulate me. And it worked. I trusted you. Even after you tried to abandon Kat, _I still trusted you_! Even after you crossed the line and killed Lilith during the exchange. But your one mistake was giving me a purpose in life.

See, as long as I didn't give a shit, you could've done whatever the hell you wanted. You could've ruled the whole damn world for all I cared, as long as you didn't mess with me. Only, you pitched your grand scheme so well, I bought into it. Believed in it. I finally saw something that only _I_ could do, something meaningful. Something beyond another empty day of whiskey and hookers. I realized I could actually help people, not just destroy things. _Ruling_ never even crossed my mind! People have minds of their own, and yeah they make stupid decisions, but so do we! I mean you can't have been perfect growing up, and I sure as hell wasn't.

You went to a real school. Had a family. A decent one, that cared for you, got you a proper education. I didn't. I couldn't even remember _our_ family. Grew up in the shitty foster care system and orphanages run by humans who didn't care, or better yet, demons who liked tormenting the kids. Do you know what it's like always on the run from everyone, normal people and demons? Being _hunted_ like an animal? I doubt it. I learned what I could on my own. Learned how to survive that hellhole. And then there were those freakish powers to deal with, healing faster, being stronger, and oh yeah, getting pulled into Limbo 'cause some demon wanted a snack. You at least remembered sooner, and were safe when you did. Remembered who and _what_ you were. Why you were different. Was that what started you changing, thinking you were superior? Finding that you were half angel, half demon, and a threat to demon kings? Did you start seeing your family and former friends as weak and stupid? Maybe not knowing who and what I am for so long is what kept me from turning out like you. Kept me from feeling like I was owed something, deserved something. That I was _better_ than everyone.

You had it all. People who cared about you. Enough strength and power to protect yourself and anyone you wanted. But that wasn't enough? Do you honestly think you could've ruled the whole damn world?! I don't get it. Why did you betray us. You probably thought _I_ betrayed _you_, not following your power-crazed lead. You owe your life to Kat, you know. Did that bother you? That a weak human saved your sorry ass? Even at that point, if you'd changed your mind, I probably would've let you stay. I wouldn't've trusted you. But maybe that trust could've been rebuilt, eventually. Only you didn't. You acted like a bastard and stormed off. Heh, and what still really pisses me off was your "I loved you, brother" thing.

If you "loved" me, why the hell weren't you up front about your plans all along? _Why did you lie to me the whole damn time?!_ You put your craving for power before Kat, before me, your own brother. You didn't mean it. Not really. You were just trying to manipulate me one last time. And what really makes me sick is how you lied and manipulated Kat. You saved her, taught her how to survive, proved she wasn't insane, didn't need fixing. _She trusted you for years!_ And you treated her like shit. Worthless shit. Some kind of ruler you'd be, treating your allies like that. You betrayed us, you betrayed humanity. So now I have to clean up this mess and protect them from you, or any other idiots with plans of world domination. I'm the "hero" now. It's ridiculous! Me? If someone told me six months ago that'd I'd be protecting and saving people, I've said they were crazy and to go screw themselves. Yet here I am. Killing demons to save the same people who hated me.

It's hard. Day in, day out, crises twenty-four/seven, always killing shit. And y'know, I kind of like it busy, because then I don't have a chance to think like this. I'm still working with Kat, and a few of your Order people who somehow survived. She got the network up and running again, by herself! And keeps everyone working together, getting information where it needs to go, making sure supplies and demon wards 'n barriers are working, _besides_ doing even more research. She does so much for all of us, for me. She tries to keep some things normal, stable, like ordinary people would. And she's hurting so badly. Her nightmares came back. I'll come home to wherever we're crashing that week, half drunk a lot of times so I won't think, and she'll be whimpering and crying, then wake up screaming. I try my best to comfort her, but I have no idea what to do... All I can do is promise she's safe and pray I can keep that promise.

It's hard, but I'm not going to give up. Not ever. I'd like to learn more about our parents, find out what kind of people they were. We'll make it through somehow. I will protect her, protect the world, or die trying. ...Even if that means having kill you, brother. Don't make me do that. Please.


End file.
